Hello Kitty
by xJenzaFreakx
Summary: Crack!Fic including Sunny and Dean. This has nothing to do with any of my other stories. Think of it as kind of a RolePlaying Fic or whatever. Better Summary Inside. Rated M.


_A/N: So, I had this idea for a one-shot, that I really wanted to type up, giving my OC, Sunny, a different back-story and just kind of playing around with my imagination. This has nothing to do with my original stories, it's just something I wanted to play around with. Smut Alert! Rated M for graphic sex and some gore. Sorry, Sam lovers but baby brother Winchester is not in this. Neither is Cas or anyone else from the show for that matter. Strictly Dean/Sunny Crack!Fic, you could say._

_Here's some essential information about Sunny in this story: She is NOT loaded with cash, in fact, she's in the same boat as Dean financially. She's been traveling with Dean for over 6 months and met him in a bar. Thinking she would just be another one-night-stand, Dean had drunken, wild sex with her. He figures out afterward that she's a hunter, too, and he suggests that she stick with him because his younger brother ran off to find their father (it's not based in S1, though that is what happens in the show) and he could use the help. (Of course, in Dean-speak, he means he could use the sex on the side, lol) So that's where we leave this off and begin the story!_

_Please enjoy and review what you think!_

**Hello Kitty**

"Great, I'm out of cash, again." Dean mumbled, tossing his last maxed out credit card onto the kitchenette table. "How 'bout you, got anything left? Anything at all?" he turned in his chair and looked over at Sunny.

"Twenty bucks." she sighed, lifting the crumpled bill in her hand.

Credit car fraud only worked for so long since they could only use the cards for a limited amount of times. Once, maybe twice. It always depended on if they used fake names or if they stole someone else's.

"Looks like we're gonna be hustlin' tonight." she muttered. "Or maybe karaoke?"

"Karaoke, right...maybe for you." he scoffed.

She shrugged as she walked over and sat down next to him. She had been traveling with him for half a year, since the night they met in that bar and slept together. Neither of them had any idea they were screwing a hunter until they both made excuses to leave then met up again at the site of a haunting. It was hilarious to Sunny and to Dean it was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. Not only could she prove useful during tough gigs but he could also get laid after one, too.

"Hey, if I can get $500 just for singing in a bar contest, where the drunk customers are the judges...I'd do it every night." she chuckled.

"You're lucky they're always horny, drunk guys...that's the only reason why you win every time." he teased, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

She scoffed in disbelief and kicked his shin, hard enough to make him cry out but not leave a mark. She stood up and started to walk away but he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"You know I'm only playing with you." he whispered in her ear.

His hands traveled up the sides of her thighs, his short nails scratched at the fabric of her skin tight jeans. He kissed her neck, repeatedly, as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled down her zipper.

"Mm, you play dirty..." she pouted, leaning her head back, over his shoulder, as he kissed up towards her hairline.

Since that night, they came to an understanding where they could keep a casual, intimate relationship as long as they both agreed not to fall for the other and so far it was working out rather well for them. Other conditions consisted of not asking questions when one of them were to take off during the night and they were not to get jealous if one of them flirted or slept with someone other than them. That proved to be more difficult than either of them thought it would be but it was kept well hidden if the green-eyed monster in them were to poke its ugly head.

"I thought you liked it when I played dirty?" he teased, sliding his hand down the front of her panties.

She whimpered, softly, in response and lifted her arms up and around his neck as she sunk deeper into his lap and rolled her ass against his hard-on. A low grunt escaped his throat at that and the feeling of her hot, wetness surrounding his fingers as he slid them inside of her. With his free hand, he grabbed her face and directed her attention to his lips, smashing into them passionately, hungrily.

She moaned, softly, into his mouth as he pushed his fingers deeper and harder inside her. They turned into pleading whimpers as he quickened the pace, causing her back to arch and her inner walls to tighten around him. She let out a loud squeal as she came into his palm just to be cut short by his quick movement of lifting her up and bending her over the table, taking her pants down to her knees and dropping his own.

He thrusted his cock inside of her, hard, rocking the table as he pummeled into her, in and out.

"Ohh, Dean- Fuck!" she moaned, gripping the edge of the table so hard her fingers ached.

His breath was hot against her neck as he panted and grunted in her ear, his arm wrapped around her belly for leverage. His free hand reached down and grabbed her leg from under her knee to lift it onto the table for better access. He shuddered, audibly, as the position allowed him deeper inside her heat.

You might say their agreement was total b.s because it never works out that way, something always goes wrong...like falling in love, for example. Once you promise you won't fall for the person you're sleeping with, it almost always happens anyway. Like a double edged sword, or something. It's jinxed from the very beginning.

With Sunny and Dean it was different because both of them were well aware that neither of them were the commitment types, both knew they were doomed to live a life of just messing around and moving on. As long as they were hunters, they could never have what normal people had: love, stability, paying jobs. And they were okay with that...for a while.

"Oh, baby, don't stop...I'm so fuckin' close." Sunny breathed, whimpering against the table top he pinned her down on.

He pumped faster, preparing for his own climax, and felt her muscles tense against his steel hard member. A trembling moan spilled from his lips as he released deep inside her. Sunny, in turn, let out a loud cry beneath him, her body quivering and her breath fogged the surface of the table.

Two minutes later they were off to the bar to score some easy cash from the unsuspecting drunks that frequented it. Dean parked his Chevy Impala across the street, since the parking lot was full, and turned to his partner in crime.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling the key out of the ignition.

"Always." she chuckled, opening the passenger side door and stepping out.

Dean waited exactly five minutes after she went inside to enter the bar himself, so it wouldn't look suspicious. They bar hopped across the country using the same routine; he'd walk in and find her playing pool, crappily. She couldn't be totally bad at it but she had to make it look like she was an easy target. They had to pretend they didn't know each other.

He would approach her, making jokes about her crappy playing and she'd challenge him to a game. She'd lose, he'd take her money, gaining the attention of surrounding pool players looking for some easy cash, themselves. They'd challenge her, she'd turn the game around and win their money. Upon figuring out they were just hustled, they'd chase the hunters out of the bar and lose them when they'd take off in the Impala.

Easy, worked every time. They were in and out within an hour and headed back to their motel.

"Eh, $200, not bad. It'll get us another night and something to eat." Sunny shrugged, counting the money they just 'won'.

"Yeah, we could've done better, it was a slow day- that's all." Dean said.

They made it to the motel, got ready, and headed for the job site they'd been researching while residing in Boise, Idaho. It was a vengeful spirit case and they knew who it was. Her name was Shannon McClure and she went missing a month ago. Her boyfriend and three of his friend were murdered three weeks later.

After some harsh investigation and questioning, Dean and Sunny found out Shannon's boyfriend, Erik, tried to get her to sleep with him and his friends in a hardcore orgy. Of course, she refused and was killed while trying to break it off with him; she 'accidentally' fell into her backyard pool, cracking her head on the edge before hitting the water. The fourth friend confessed, in hopes of being saved before she could kill him next, but the hunters were unable to make it to him in time.

Now Shannon was after Erik's current girlfriend, Molly. Right after his ex's death, he immediately began dating her best friend. Disgusted by the man's actions, Sunny sided with Shannon and figured they all got what they deserved. Despite Dean's declarations that no one deserves to be killed, he too found justice in the men's brutal fate.

Before the fourth guy died, however, he admitted to where Erik buried Shannon and with Molly in tow, they rushed to the poor girl's shallow grave to salt and burn her remains. When they finally reached the construction site Shannon's body was carelessly dumped in, they quickly searched for the pile of rubble she was buried under.

"Over there." Dean pointed to a pile of smooth, round stones- ready to be mixed with cement and turned into a rock collage-like ledge.

"That sick fuck was going to let her be turned into yard decoration?" Sunny cried, angrily.

They approached the pile and began moving and shoveling the rocks off when they heard Molly scream from inside the Impala.

"Go help her, I got this." Dean rushed, lightly pushing her as she got up and ran towards the car, parked over 10 yards away and around a corner.

It was a large lot that had already had the tall-ass building's skeleton put up. Sunny turned the corner and sprinted the rest of the way to the car, where she saw Molly's face smushed against the car window in the backseat. Sunny pulled out her pistol from her waistband of her jeans and reached for the door handle. Locked.

"Shit! Fuck..." she seethed, struggling with the door handles, one by one.

She realized she wouldn't be able to get in and save her unless she broke the window. Dean was going to _kill_ her but she had to do it. She aimed her gun at the passenger side window and shot the glass out. Quickly, she unlocked the door and climbed in, grabbing Molly and pulling her outside to safety. She, then, pulled out a bag of rock salt from the floor of the passenger side and drew a thick circle around Molly for protection.

Shannon's spirit appeared behind Sunny and threw her across the lot before she could close the circle. She landed on a pile of jagged rocks that jabbed different areas of her back. Whimpering in pain, she rolled onto her stomach and watched as Shannon floated closer to Molly, her face was twisted in fury and her eyes glowed brightly. Just as she went in for the kill, however, she bursted into flames and disappeared, shrieking loudly as she went.

Sunny climbed back on her feet and jogged over to a shaken Molly to make sure she wasn't hurt. Dean appeared moments later, confirming he had successfully burnt the spirit's decomposed body. They dropped Molly off at home and proceeded to their motel, to turn in for the night, or so Dean thought.

"You're going out again?" he asked, a little disappointed. "This is, like, the tenth weekend you've gone out...in a row."

He wasn't exaggerating, for months she had been going out every Saturday and Sunday night and he had no idea where. Sometimes she'd claim she was going out on a date, other times she said she was entering a late-night karaoke contest. Either way she always came back with money and because of their agreement he wasn't allowed to ask any questions. All he could have was whatever information she wanted to give him, which wasn't always a lot or satisfying.

"Dean." she sang, her tone deliberately reminding him of their agreement.

"I know, I know...whatever." he muttered.

He hated to admit it to himself but he was jealous. He knew she was going out on dates with all these different guys and he hated it. He hated not knowing who they were or where they were taking her, what they looked like in case something were to happen to her. He would be tempted to text or call her but that was against their 'rules.' It wasn't as if he didn't go out with other girls but when he went out, he came right back after a couple hours. Sunny would be gone until the early hours of morning, making her tired and almost life-less during the day.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door but he got up and stood in her way. She sighed and shifted her weight, giving him an exasperated look.

"Can't you just stay home tonight?" he asked, giving her a hopeful, sad look.

The desperation in his hazel eyes made her smile but she shook her head.

"Nope." she whispered.

He sighed, heavily, defeated but he stepped aside and handed her her cellphone. She took it and slipped it into her purse as she leaned in towards him and kissed him on the cheek,

"I'll be fine, Dean, you don't have to worry about me. I'll call you, okay?" she assured him, still smiling.

He nodded, sadly, and rested his forehead on hers. Realizing what he was doing, he cleared his throat and moved away, quickly. He couldn't let himself fall for her, it was against their agreement- there was no chance in hell they could be together, not with their hunting life getting in the way. Their feelings for one another could be their weaknesses and ultimately could destroy them both, emotionally and physically. They were both aware of this.

He definitely couldn't let her know he was feeling this way; jealous and worried. Not for her safety, because he knew she could handle herself, but worried she may fall in love with someone. He didn't care for the girls he slept with, he met them at bars for God's sake. They were hot at the time but it got old fast, as usual. He never stuck around long enough to grow attached, but he feared Sunny would one day and leave him all alone.

With Sam gone looking for their father, it had been him and Sunny together for 6 months, long enough for him to grow attached without actually realizing it. All the sex had blinded him from seeing his true feelings for her. She had already left when he sat down, wondering how the hell this happened. And when? He stared at the TV but didn't watch it, thoughts about how shitty he'd feel if Sunny found someone and decided to leave hunting forever haunted him. He didn't want other men touching her, kissing her, holding her. Shit, he didn't want any man even _looking _at her.

He got up and paced the small middle room, his thoughts raced as he debated whether or not he should go look for her and tell her how he felt about her. Then, a bombshell of a thought hit him like a kick to the nuts. What if she didn't feel the same way? Boy, he'd look and feel like a real tool, then. No, she had to feel the same way, how could she not after all they've been through in 6 short months. Not just the sex, either, but hunting together, solving cases together, killing demons and evil spirits together. They've been doing everything together, and they barely ever argued. He decided to go out and find her then admit his true feelings for her. He rushed outside and into his Impala, jamming the key into the ignition and turning the engine.

_Ah, shit! _

He had no idea where she was! She didn't say where she was going, as usual. He cursed under his breath and began driving, maybe she wasn't far and he could catch her walking or something. If it's a date, maybe she's in the closest restaurant. He checked every open establishment but didn't find her in any of them, even the nearest bars, nothing. He had almost given up when he came upon a different kind of bar, not exactly a strip club but inside were hot girls who performed songs in skimpy clothing for money.

There was no way she'd be in there, though. Right? He parked the car and entered the club, looking from table to table for Sunny. He carefully made his way through the crowds of horny men and cocktail waitresses wearing almost nothing and serving shots. He grabbed a glass and downed it, quickly, before placing it back on the tray- the waitress didn't even notice.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a voice sounded from amplifiers above the stage.

"And now, taking her place on stage, please give a round of applause for Kitty!"

Music began playing and behind a sheer curtain stood the curvy, sexy, silhouette of the girl nick-named 'Kitty'. Curious, Dean looked on and was stunned at who he saw appear from behind the curtain. Sunshine. His Sunshine. She held a microphone in her hand and she wore white, boy-cut panties with black fishnets and knee-high boots. She wore kitty ears on top of a dark blue, shoulder length wig and a white and pink lace push-up bra. She looked hot. Too hot. He was too shocked for words, he couldn't believe she was working in a place like this, it was no better than a strip club.

She began singing and dancing, sexily rolling her stomach and shaking her ass- her panties exposed her butt-cheeks. The song had a sexy, thump sound to it, 100% rock/metal and she head banged and thrusted against the single pole in the front of the stage. Rocking and rolling her hips, throwing her head back and lifting again slowly, all while singing. Dean couldn't pull his eyes away, he didn't know she could move like that, sing like that, he was completely dumbfounded. He was also a little disappointed, he didn't like that hundreds, maybe even thousands, of men have seen her wearing almost nothing.

He didn't even like men looking at her fully clothed, this just made him that much more jealous and worried. He made his way to the stage, where other men where holding out dollar bills, some even held out 20's. He dipped into his pocket and pulled out a dollar just as she made her rounds to collect. She grabbed his dollar but he held onto it, forcing her to look at him. When she saw him her heart dropped, the way he looked at her- with such disgust, shock, and pain. She huffed, nervously, and retreated off the stage, rushing past the backup singers and into her dressing room.

He jumped onto the stage and followed her, bursting into her room while she sat in front of her vanity mirror with her head in her hands.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded. "Is this what you've been doing the whole freakin' time?"

"We needed the money." she replied, gritting her teeth.

"Not this bad! God, Sunny, you're a goddamn stripper!" he exclaimed.

One of the bouncers for the club entered the room and grabbed Dean but he brushed him off.

"I'm leaving, don't fuckin' touch me." he snarled, then stormed out.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" the bouncer asked. "You need me to have a little 'talk' with that dude?"

Sunny stood up and threw on her jeans, grabbed her purse and walked right by him. She exited through the back and found Dean standing in the alley, waiting. God knows why but he couldn't just leave without her.

"I'm not a stripper, Dean." she informed him.

"Oh, sorry, I meant 'exotic dancer'." he teased, sarcastically.

"Shut up, that's not even-" she started but another guy came out and interrupted her.

"Hey, you need to get back on stage- I payed you for the whole night, let's go." the guy rushed, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, asshole, get your hands off her, she's coming home with me." Dean argued, stepping in.

"What're you her boyfriend? She was payed for a full 8 hours and she's going to shake her ass until it's payed off, alright?" the man said, tugging Sunny again.

She ripped her arm away and backed up, giving him an angry look and Dean socked him in the face. The guy stumbled to the ground and his bouncers began chasing the hunter. As they both ran to the car, the now bleeding man cried out, "You're fired!"

It was a silent ride back to the motel, neither hunter even glanced at the other. It wasn't until they entered their room when Dean finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lead me on to think you were going on dates with all these different guys when you were taking your clothes off for cash, in front of countless men, the whole time?" he demanded, loudly.

"You talk about wanting to go to strip joints all the time, Dean!" she countered.

"That's totally different, Sunshine!" he argued.

"Why? Why the hell is it different when I do it?" she pressed, crossing her arms.

"Because I don't know them, I don't care about them, and I'm certainly not-" he stopped himself.

He had totally forgotten why he wanted to look for her in the first place. She must've saw it in his face at that moment because she went on to ask,

"Why were you there anyway?"

"I was looking for you...it was the last place I looked and...what d'ya know, there you were...for the whole town to see." he said, calmer now and looking away.

"I don't strip, Dean." she insisted, softly, looking tired and sad. "I wear skimpy clothing and I sing and dance but I have never gone naked on that stage."

He looked at her, his arms still crossed and his expression still glum.

"I would never stoop that low. I mean, do you think I like exploiting myself like that? You think I enjoy having old, perverted men gawking at me and pulling at my ankles?" she asked, tearfully.

He didn't answer. He looked away again and sighed, heavily.

"Why were you looking for me? You've never done that before..." she trailed off.

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and avoided her gaze. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her how he felt now, not after finding out what she had been doing all this time and lying to him. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to ask questions, he felt she should've told him. That's when he realized he had to tell her after all. Hiding how he felt about her was no different than her hiding what she had been doing for months.

"I wanted to tell you something." he mumbled, looking down at the floor.

She stepped closer to him, keeping her arms crossed and a puzzled expression on her face.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"What I was going to say...about what the difference is between you and those other girls, the strippers." he began. "I don't have feelings for them...that's the difference."

She looked at him with big, glistening eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"Dean." she said, quietly.

"I know, it's against the rules- it violates the stupid 'contract' to become attached and to be jealous and to ask questions but I just don't care anymore." he blurted out. "I'm falling in love with you."

Again, he awkwardly looked away and cleared his throat. He inhaled, deeply, awaiting her reaction- waiting for her to tell him that they'll never work out, it can't happen, they weren't meant to have stable, committed relationship. Instead, she walked over to him and took his face with her soft, slender hands, making him look at her.

"Seriously?" she asked, smiling, her eyes tear-filled. "You don't think I'm disgusting or skanky?"

"I don't think any different of you than I did earlier today." he promised. "To be honest, the outfit and wig with kitty ears really makes me hot."

She laughed as a single tear fell from her gray eyes, he chuckled, softly, and wiped it away.

"I'm, kinda, sorta, falling for you too, Winchester." she whispered. "I don't want to date anyone else. I never did." she confessed.

With her hands still cradling his face, he leaned forward and kissed her, slow and passionate. His arms wrapped around her lower back and pulled her closer as their tongues playfully teased each other. During their open mouthed kiss, they couldn't help but laugh at the night they had just experienced and how stupid they had been for creating such a stupid agreement in the first place.

He rested his forehead against hers and smiled, deviously.

"Hello, Kitty." he whispered, seductively, clicking his tongue.

Suddenly, he lifted her up by her thighs and carried her to their bed, kissing her furiously and softly moaning into her mouth. He slammed her down, keeping her knees up, and dug his fingers into her fishnet bands around her thighs. He slid them off then moved in for her panties, hooking his thumbs around the sides and yanking them off, also. She laid beneath him wearing only a long sleeve, thermal shirt that ended at mid-thigh.

Instead of taking the shirt off, he ripped it apart, opening the front of her shirt and exposing her breasts. She pulled off his shirt, then returned her mouth to his as she unzipped his jeans and pulled them down half-way. She went to grab his hardened member but he completely dismissed foreplay and shoved it inside of her, making her cry out and scratch his back. He stiffened as the seering pain took over his back but he didn't stop thrusting, in fact, he pumped harder and faster to take his mind off of it.

She moaned, loudly, as he sunk deeper and deeper into her core, barely giving her a chance to respond to the pleasure. She arched her back and pulled his face into hers by grabbing his hair on the back of his head and smashing their tongues together, emitting sharp whimpers against his lips.

"Dean." she cried, breathing rapidly and clawing the sheets besides her.

He alternated growling and moaning as he picked up the pace, pounding into her faster and deeper, summoning her orgasm. He looked down at her writhing body, her left breast was fully exposed while the other was hidden by her shirt. It turned him on that her shirt covered her bikini area, exposing only her thighs- his favorite part of her body. He trembled in anticipation, letting out a sharp shudder as he lowered himself on top of her and squeezed under her thighs. Her whimpers became louder, more urgent, as he began pulling her up against him by her hips, harder and harder.

Finally, he felt her muscles tighten around his cock and her grip on his shoulders did too, as she started to climax. His member reacted by stiffening inside of her and he couldn't help the whimpering moans that slipped out of his mouth and into hers during their passionate, finishing kiss. Her breath rushed through her nose, rapidly, as she came- each breath was shaky and ended with sharp whimpers of helpless pleasure.

He felt her hot juices coating him inside, making it impossible for him to hold on any longer. He came, hard, inside of her- making it almost painful to release but it felt so good, he didn't care. A sharp, violent whimper crossed his lips as he pumped the last of his juices deep inside her, his hand burrowed deep in her hair and he gripped tightly until the tension faded away.

Still a little shaky, he rolled off of her and took deep breaths. They were both in shock after such animal-like sex- they had never wanted each other so badly before, it was like they had gone total carnivore for one another. They've had wild sex before but this was different, this had more passion, more fire, more feeling. Instead of their usual 'fucking', they had made love. They looked at each other for a couple minutes, looked into each other's eyes, and smiled. They were in love.

This just proves that when two people are alone together for an excessive amount of time and they have casual sex, feelings are bound to grow and linger- there's no fighting it, ignoring it, or pushing aside. Even the biggest commitment phobic person can become a bitch for love, just look at Dean and Sunny and know it can happen to you!

**THE END**

_A/N: Yes, this is weird but I've been playing it over and over in my head and I just had to get it in writing. I thought it was a fun twist to take Sunny and make her dirt poor and have her and Dean be Friend's With Benefits while Sammy's away. (I had to get rid of Sam to get this perfect, sorry Sam lovers!) Idk, I liked this and the hunt thing was actually NOT part of my fantasy, that was free-handed and totally spontaneous...hence the crappiness. Welp, hope you enjoyed this and if you have any requests involving Sunny/Dean or even Sunny/Sam, I'd love to hear it and give you a one-shot! Get at me, homies! Shout me a holler. XD I'm terrible, haha!_


End file.
